An optical disc drive may be used as an information recording and/or reproducing device in a computer. In an optical disc drive, a disc may be inserted with respect to the drive in a direction parallel to the ground or in a direction perpendicular to the ground. In addition to a disc magazine type, a disc may be inserted with respect to the drive using an open tray for loading the disc. When a disc is loaded in the direction parallel to the ground, the disc is placed on the tray and remains in place due to the weight of the disc. When the disc is loaded in the direction perpendicular to the ground, that is, in an upright state, the disc is prevented from escaping the tray by an additional supporting structure. The tray should maintain the disc with respect to a spindle, which rotates the disc, in a stable mounting state regardless of the direction in which the disc is oriented. In order to load the disc stably in the upright position, the disc supporting structure is further provided on the tray. The tray installed in the optical disc drive should properly support the disc even when the tray is deformed, and it is also desirable to easily manage the tolerances of the supporting structure when the tray is fabricated.